


Blood and Bones and Outtakes

by Evitcani



Series: It Lives in Us [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi, Outtakes, Vampires, some sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: All the little bits that I loved, but for one reason or another cut from the main story.





	1. Chapter 03 Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little weird for me, but I got excited about the story so I wanted to share some little bits I loved, but couldn't keep in the main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to give some context here... This fic actually used to have both zombies AND vampires. I cut the vampire aspect because of a lot of reasons. Mostly, it detracted a lot from the pacing of the rest of the story. Even though with the vampires, it was only going to be 8 chapters. Without them, it took a little longer to get the story to a place I felt comfortable calling "The End". 
> 
> Originally, Lup and Barry's cure was to flush the parasite out with vampire blood. Vampires were supposed to be carriers of the parasite. Artifacts of this are still in the story, regarding stuff about blood and transfusions.
> 
> Still, I loved this little, soft blups snippet in its original form even if a good chunk of it survived the edits.

She tasted sweet. He hadn’t expected any less. 

Barry pressed his bloodstained lips to where her makeup had smeared on her cheek. “You’re a wreck,” he told her, voice hoarse. 

Lup laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to lay on top of her. “People who live in glass houses shouldn’t cast the first stone, _Doctor_ Bluejeans,” she snickered. “Besides, it’s your fault. You didn’t _need_ need to eat me, Mr. Vampire. I saw you drinking a pack of blood before you came up here.” 

He laughed, kissing her collarbone. “You complained I was too cold last time I—” He snorted and shook his head, turning his head to the side. “I was just trying to warm up a little.” He pressed his ear to her chest, listening to the beat of her heart. It was the rhythm he’d been trying to find for his very, very long life.


	2. Chapter 06 Outtake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This segment got moved to almost the very end of the story so, uh, minor spoilers if we're not there yet. 
> 
> Still, I liked this segment and never really replicated this scene of them really being one heart, even for a moment.

“You have to tell me what _happened_ ,” he said seriously. “I know it was bad, but if I’m going to wake up, I need to know what’s out there.” He put a hand over Kravitz’s.

He was warm. 

His heart thrummed and his blood flowed and his breath filled his chest. Taako felt all this, felt the entirety of his condition. 

They sat in a broken basketball court. A man put his hands on the chain link fence. It rattled. 

His heart beat faster. His breath grew short. His mind yelled at him to run. 

A smaller Kravitz walked towards the man. “H-hello?” 

“He-ello-o,” the man gurgled. 

The boy looked reassured by the voice. “Do you need help?”

“He-elp,” the man groaned. “Help.” 

The younger Kravitz reached towards the wound on the man’s arm and— 

“No.” 

It was said so softly, so brokenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed these two snipped snippets. <3 This is all I can post without MAJOR spoilers.

**Author's Note:**

> As a fun addition, I've created a playlist for this fic. Check it out [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3WLhSYCB3UPrYZp7vCtUKp). 
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).
> 
> Consider checking out [my website](https://www.evitcani.com/) where I post previews and other works!


End file.
